Come What May
by Asarielle
Summary: Song Fic kind of thing.... Kind of like putting scenes to lyrics... it's actually pretty darned good, if you ask me.


Thanks to Citoyenne Jennie Ainsley for the inspiration!!   
  
Disclaimer : These scenes belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
CAPTURE THE MOMENT BETTER BY ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THE SONG WHILE READING THE SCENES I TALK ABOUT.  
  
(During the Intro)  
  
~~ Willow looks over at Tara during the first wicca group  
  
~~Willow and Tara are talking and flirting  
  
~~ Willow on computer with Tara watching  
  
~~ Willow walks into Tara's room telling her she chose her over Oz.  
  
~~ Tara blowing out the candle.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
~~Willow and Tara move the refrigerator and look at each other  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
~~ Willow talking and then pulling Tara toward her  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
~~Willow and Tara kissing after she just pulled her towards her  
  
  
  
Every day I'm loving you more than this  
  
~~ Willow and Tara laying in bed naked. (with sheets covering of course)  
  
Listen to my heart,  
  
~~ Willow lays her head on Tara's chest  
  
Can you hear it sings  
  
~~ Willow looks up at Tara.  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
~~ Willow and Tara both smile.  
  
Seasons may change,  
  
~~ Tara and Willow are dancing (Once More with Feeling)  
  
Winter to spring  
  
~~ They keep dancing till they end up in they're room  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
~~ Tara lays down on the bed, Willow following.  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Willow and Tara are kissing when under a spell.  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Someone steps on the rock and the spell is broken. They look at each other oddly.  
  
I will love you  
  
~~ Tara looks at Willow, heartbroken, and helps her up.  
  
Until my dying day  
  
~~ Willow stands up and walks away, heartbroken.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
~~Willow and Tara walk around the house, getting clothes on and getting ready.  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
~~They see each other and share a chaste kiss.  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
~~Willow and Tara are sitting on the ground doing a spell. They touch hands.  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
~~ Camera follows Willow as she leans backwards and falls on the pillow, in obvious pleasure.  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
~~ Camera shows Dawn and Buffy's view over the cliff.  
  
No river too wide  
  
~~Willow pulls Tara to her in front of a river.  
  
Sing out this song  
  
~~ Tara beginning her song in Once More with Feeling.  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
~~ Willow pulling Tara to her... during Tara's song.  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
~~ Tara and Willow are laying side-by-side outside.  
  
And stars may collide  
  
~~ They are pointing out constellations.  
  
  
  
But I love you  
  
~~ Willow looks at Tara (they are still laying down)  
  
Until the end of time  
  
~~ Willow snuggles closer to Tara (still outside laying down)  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Tara figuring out about Willow's memory spell and walking to her, not looking her in the eye.  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Tara packing to leave Willow.  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
~~ Camera follows Willow as she sits in the bathroom crying.  
  
Oh, Come what may,  
  
~~ Dawn glaring at Tara for leaving and running out of the room.  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Tara having a last look at the house before she leaves.  
  
I will love you,  
  
~~ Shot of Willow animating some clothes to take form of a person.  
  
I will love you  
  
~~ The clothes-in-shape-of-a-woman hug her and soothe her.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
~~ Tara come into the room and kisses her (their reunion.)  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Tara and Willow are talking the day after she came back.  
  
Come what may  
  
~~ Tara and Willow hug.  
  
I will love you  
  
~~ Tara is shot and looks at Willow.  
  
Until my dying day  
  
~~ Willow cries, holding Tara.  
  
~~ Willow walks to Tara's grave... setting stone on it.  
  
R/R please!! 


End file.
